


Good Morning

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Iron Widow Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs help deciding how to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not based in any canon I just wanted something Tony would be stressed about.

Natasha woke up to the sight of Tony stark three inches from her face, fully dressed and frowning. She sometimes wondered if he was just trying to surprise her and maybe the day he did actually manage it he’d get bored of her. As it was, she just smiled, “Hello, dear.”

He didn’t say anything, just glared at her. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss which got her the desired smile, “Something wrong?”

“I have to go to a meeting.” He said finally.

“It’s Sunday.” She moved closer, cupping his cheek.

“Rhodey is having a meeting with some of the scientists.”

“And you were supposed to go?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn’t know I was supposed to go.” Oh, problem solved.

“So, your new CEO tries to have a social engagement with some of his employees and you want to go and show him up?” She smirked.

He sat up and shook his head, “I’m not showing him up, I’m helping, I’m being interested. That’s what they always want me to do.”

“No, Tony, you’re butting in because you haven’t seen your best friend in two weeks and you miss him.” She got up and crawled over the bed so she could wrap her arms around his neck and press a kiss to his cheek.  

“I do not.” He grumbled but didn’t stop her from peeling off his coat.

“Yeah you do. And you’re worried about him because of what happened.” She unbuttoned his collar and kissed down his neck, knowing that drove him crazy.

“Rhodey’s a big guy he can take care of himself.” Tony said, he didn’t even sound like he’d convinced himself. Her lips were up to his ear now and he had to stop himself from moaning.

“Oh yeah?” She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. “Then why don’t you stay here with me?”

Damn it was tempting, but Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to focus, even on Natasha. Which, ironically, was exactly what she was trying to prove. “Damn it.” He sighed, “Traps like this should be illegal.”

“I told you I am not signing a relationship contract.” She laughed, sitting back on her knees. He did not miss the fact that they looked like they were in the beginning of a porno.

“You mean you want to use your powers on me.” He walked back to the bed and smirked. “But I really should go.”

“You _really should_ trust your friend.” She said, getting up and heading into the bathroom. He heard her turn on the water and waited a few seconds to follow her in. She stepped into the shower just as he entered and he wanted really badly to join her.

“I just don’t want him to blame me if things go wrong.” He crossed his arms. A few years ago he would have died before he said something like that but something about Natasha had opened him up to all this emotional stuff. Maybe it was just the fact that she’d pretty much demanded he be honest or she’d walk. That was pretty persuasive.

“And does that sound like a reasonable fear, given you don’t think he’s going to fail?” She stuck her head out of the shower seemingly just so she could show him her raised eyebrows.

“Can you stop with the logic?” He huffed.

“Can you stop being a big idiot and come join me?” She said, disappearing behind the frosted glass again.

“But what if he forgets about—“

“No.”

“But what if he—“

“No.”

“But what if—“

 _“No.”_ Her arm shot and she pulled him into the shower. He actually yelped as the hot water hit him, even for her this was a little surprising. He would have been madder if she wasn’t laughing and looking really good covered in nothing but water and soap.

“Seriously?” He said, pretending there was still a little anger, but was silenced when she leaned up to give him a soapy kiss.

“Now you can’t go, you might as well stay.” She grinned.

“Gunna make it up to me?” He said, not bothering to take off his clothes even as they started to get heavy with water.

“Well….it would be a shame to keep your clothes on.” She said with a wink. And proceeded to make it up to him.


End file.
